1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a location based multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) service.
2. Description of Related Art
A multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) means a broadcasting service specified by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) of the International Organization for Standardization. To provide the MBMS, besides terminals/base stations/ePCs (MME/GW), or the like configuring the existing long term evolution (LTE), function nodes such as a broadcast/multicast service center (BMSC) managing a broadcast content, a multi-cell/multicast coordination entity (MCE) managing MBMS control information, and an MBMS gateway (MBMS GW) controlling/managing MBMS traffic are additionally required.
The MBMS provides a synchronized service to a specific area managed by the BMSC. That is, for the MBMS technology to serve a specific content, the BM-SC may have to control the specific content. This means that all the traffics are transmitted up to the BMSC and then need to be served through the MBMS GW again to serve effective broadcast in real time only in specific areas (large shopping mall, disaster area, or the like).